Why?
by NWszolek2010
Summary: A Terror attack on NCIS Headquarters has just occurred. These are my thoughts on what could happen in the aftermath of the explosion. What exactly would Gibbs do to Harper Dearing if anyone of his surrogate children were hurt or killed. based on Finale 9
1. Chapter 1

'Why'

_A Terror attack on NCIS Headquarters has just occurred. These are my thoughts on what could happen in the aftermath of the explosion. What exactly would Gibbs do to Harper Dearing if anyone of his surrogate children were hurt or killed._

{Gibbs POV}

Leroy Jethro Gibbs ran back into the building. He had to get to her, he had to save her. He knew that the blast would kill her if she didn't get out of the damn building in time.

He ran past everyone who was running out in the opposite direction, right into Abby's lab. He locked eyes with her, pulling her into his arms, pushing her down to the floor trying his best to shield her from harm.

{Tony and ZIva's POV}

"Go Ziva!"

"No Tony I'm not leaving without you."

The two of them got into the elevator, to their knowledge they were the last ones to leave. Then the explosion hit. Tony instinctively pulled Ziva close to him, he would be damned in anything happened to her. He loved her. But what he didn't understand was why he had waited so long to realize that fact. If he lost Ziva now after everything they had been through, he wouldn't be able to move on.

{McGee}

Timothy McGee was smart. He knew that if the building exploded all the files on Harper Dearing could be lost. In one last stitch effort, he waited for the computer to convert all the files on to his flash drive.

When the explosion shook the foundation he was thrown back about 15 feet.

* * *

"Abby? are you ok..." Gibbs gasped.

Abby's body was still she had a gash on her forehead. She didn't answer him. Why wast she answering him?

'Oh God' He thought "Abby, sweet heart, wake up! Please!" for the first time in a long while Leroy Jethro Gibbs found himself in tears. "Abigal you can't leave me like this, I love you, I can't lose another daughter..."

He checked for a pulse. There wasn't one. Abby was dead.

"Abby, Abby don't go, what will do without you?" Gibbs held her in his arms and sobbed.

'When I get my hands on Harper Dearing he's a dead man...' he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

'Why'

Chapter 2 – Finding out

"Yes… this is Dr. Mallard." Ducky knew this wasn't going to be good. "Good God, how many?" He was so deeply saddened to hear that NCIS headquarters was bombed and that his 'family' was possibly in danger. "It's imperative that no one touch the deceased until I… until I…." with that ducky couldn't bare it any more he fell to the ground in sorrow, he was also having a stroke. Finding out your loved ones were in danger can do that to you.

"Dr. Mallard?" Jimmy and his new wife were taking one final walk down the beach as well, before he would return to D.C. and help his friends catch Harper Dearing… "Dr. Mallard! What is it?"

"Jimmy I think he's having a stroke…" Said Brina as Jimmy called 911.

"Don't worry help is on the way…"

Ducky tried to speak to no avail so he etched something in the course sand. _NCIS bombed…. Dearing…_

"Oh my Goodness, Brina I have to go back there a.s.a.p., they'll need me to identify deceased and …" All of his friends Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee, and… Abby, his 'best man' could be hurt or worse, dead. He shuddered with fear.

"I understand Jimmy… go, I'll stay with Ducky…"

"I love you…"

"I love you too, be careful."

"I will…"

* * *

The rescue team reached Gibbs first.

His soul shattered. Again. Abby like Shannon and Kelly were gone from this world, ripped from his life much too soon to bear. He sobbed like a baby. He almost didn't let the rescuers put her in the body bag. He couldn't picture life without her in it. Alas he was going to outlive another child. He had to get up off the floor, although he very well could have laid down and died right then and there. He had to find make sure the rest of his 'kids' were ok.

The rescue team gave Leroy Jethro Gibbs a moment to say something to Abby.

He touched her pale face and felt another flood of tears coming, "I'm…sorry Abby…"

Gibbs went outside to see who was accounted for.

"Have you found anyone else from my, please tell my they got out.."  
"Sir Timothy McGee was just airlifted, he sustained massive head trauma and both of his legs are broken."

"What about Ziva David and Tony DiNozzo?"

"I'm sorry sir, we have not located them yet…"

"Boss!" shouted DiNozzo holding Ziva up helping her walk.

"Tony, Ziva, are you guys ok?" he was elated to see him.

"We were stuck in the elevator, where are McGee and Abby, are they ok, did they get out?" Said Ziva.

A blank stare came over him.

"What is it boss?"

"Uh, Tony…. McGee is in the hospital, he was close to the blast…"

"and Abby?" Ziva could sense something was very wrong.

"I tried Ziva, I ran into her lab and I pulled her to the floor when the blast hit I couldn't save her…" he fell to his knees and started to sob again. Ziva and Tony were also hit with waves of emotion.

"No… not Abby…" she cried, Abby was a sister to Ziva in every way that mattered. She couldn't understand why Abby had to die. She greeted everyone she met with a smile and treated people with respect even if they had different views than she. Abby didn't deserve this.

Tony Ziva and Gibbs held each other close, thinking about all the good times they had shared with Abby.

"Maybe we should say a prayer.." said Tony.

"I never took you for a religious man Tony.." said Ziva as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"It's the only thing that makes sense right now Zi" Tony now knew how quickly things could change, now was not the time to tell Ziva that he loved her and never wanted to be without her again but he would tell her before the day was over. Abby would have wanted that.

Just then Palmer ran up to the scene.

"Oh thank God you guys are ok. I was worried sick." He could tell that the group had been crying, "Everyone is ok right?"

Ziva informed Jimmy that McGee was in the hospital and that Abby had died. Jimmy also started to cry. Just yesterday the gang was giving him wedding gifts and Abby was vying for him to go through with his wedding. He couldn't believe his friend his 'best man' was gone. Abby brought joy to everyone she met and someone with a vengeance took her away from all of them.

"Ducky got the call… that… he had a stroke.. Brina just called me and told me that he is stable, this could kill him.."

"We were just going say a prayer Jimmy, would you like to join us." Said Ziva putting her arms around him. He nodded.

They lifted McGee up in prayer and thanked God for the precious time they were given with Abby.

"You guys should go to the hospital I need to stay and stand in for Ducky."

"Stay Safe Jimmy"

"Yes, you too…"

* * *

"Ziva, how's your head?" Asked Tony inquisitively.

"I'm ok Tony how are you doing?"

"my heart is heavy… I can't hold this in much longer Zi.."

"What is it?"

"I Love you Ziva David…"

It's almost as if Ziva knew he was going to say that because she pulled him closer to her latching on to him. "I love you too Tony, I have a feeling we're going to have to break rule 12."

Gibbs was back from visiting McGee who was still unconscious, he saw how Tony and Ziva embraced and he had one thought '_finally'. _

"Gibbs, how is McGee?"

"He's still unconscious but he's stable… listen guys, it's been one horrible we've lost one of our own. When stuff like this happens we realize that we can never hold back especially when we love someone."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other and then they looked at coyly. "What… boss?"

"DiNozzo, you don't have to hide it, you love each other and I say go for it."

"but rule 12?"

"Remind me to go home hand destroy that one... I Just want my kids to be happy….. now go home both of you and please be careful, Dearing is still out there somewhere."


End file.
